Secretos, Mentiras y Engaño
by Outcast-Loser
Summary: It all started with Ichigo finding a notebook belonging to a Certain Quincy and it ended with a series of secrets, lies and deceit. Will Ichigo let it end this way or will Uryuu even give him a chance to make up for what he has "done"?
1. The End Is But The Begining

**A\N:** yes, another story. This one has many pairings, and a lot of character bashing aha, sorry. This one will update a little slowly at first, due to my other stories. Apologies beforehand. Enjoy!

* * *

"How can I prove that I love you?" Is such a egocentric question. It's a question that is so vague and yet it answers itself, if pondered deeply. It's a complete act of desperation that leads to the spewing of these vile words, words that seem completely innocent and slightly romantic. As many learn in a literature class it all depends on the context, what had led up to the usage of such a complex question?

Ichigo Kurosaki spat out those words as if though they didn't really mean to come out. The look on his face stated the same, that when given the chance he would mess up again and again. His features clearly spoke out that he didn't want the forgiveness and that he didn't want Uryuu to actually answer the question.

Uryuu stood, silent form gently quivering. He had done what many hadn't done before when faced with a similar question: he thought. He simply stood there, suppressing sob after sob and tear after tear before speaking in a gruff, harsh voice.

"If you have to ask then you don't really love me." Uryuu reasoned and he had a point. If the person truly loved whomever they where begging for forgiveness and understanding from and had to ask what they should do then they really didn't know the person. How can you love someone you don't know? And on top of that, asking the question makes it seem as if though they feel like they did nothing wrong to start with.

"Uryuu, I'm sorry." Ichigo said, voice flat. What unnerved Uryuu the most was this: Ichigo didn't seem to actually give a damn about the fact that Uryuu was leaving him-it almost seemed like the Shinigami was taunting him above that. Uryuu scoffed and pointed at the door, not daring to look Ichigo in the eye.

"No, you're not." Uryuu whispered as Ichigo got up and promptly walked towards the door. Uryuu hated that his voice cracked at his final word and decided that this wasn't worth it; Ichigo wasn't worth it. Ichigo reached for the door handle but paused and turned to look at Uryuu. Eyes locked and words caught in Uryuu's throat.

"I truly am sorry." Ichigo murmured and in a blink of an eye he was out the door, gone from Uryuu's life for good. Uryuu stood in the same spot, leaning against the countertops that separated the living room from the kitchen, for about ten minutes before slowly sinking onto his knees. No tears flowed down his cheeks, no muffled sobs or pitiful cries echoed through the lonely apartment. It was only himself and the cloud of confusion and sadness that had blown into his life only mere hours before.

Why did he want to swallow his words after seeing Ichigo's downcast eyes?

* * *

Outside in the street, not even two blocks away, Ichigo was walking fast, each step weighted down by the heavy weight of guilt and despair. His scowl was deeper and the air around him heavy, so much so that everyone walking past would gasp and watch him until they couldn't make him out from another passerby, eyes understanding and pitying.

By the time Ichigo had gotten to his house, which was a long way from Uryuu's, the night had gotten colder, biting at his bare arms, and the moon was shining in the darkened sky. He opened the door and was happy that his father didn't instantly try to assault him. '_It's the only good thing to come of this day'_, Ichigo thought ruefully. He clambered his way up the stairs and looked at the 17 on his door, wishing badly he could just blink twice and find himself on his bed, barely awakening for the day…

This is, of course, wishful thinking and Ichigo knows it. He turns the doorknob and drags himself to his bed, knocking his elbow onto his drawer, hitting his knee against a chair and then bumped his foot onto something under his bed before finally collapsing on the cold mattress.

It was like a floodgate had opened; Ichigo cried and cried for hours, the moonlight and then dawning sunlight gleaming on his tears and wetted cheeks. His eyes are heavy and sting with each blink. His heart is heavy and his body feels strangely empty, though he knows why.

It was all his fault for hurting Uryuu, his fault for doing what he had always promised to never do; he went against his own promises. He promised to protect his friends, yet he hurt two of them at the same time. He has sworn to protect each and every one of his friends and has slain any hollow that had threatened to destroy them-what was he to do now that he was the one to inflict the pain?

Slowly closing his eyes against the lights and colors of the world, Ichigo fell into a restless sleep. His body trembled in cold and sadness, his face was scrunched up in pain-almost as if he had been stabbed. A figure appeared in the window pane, which was done flawlessly. They slowly entered the room and closed the glass after themselves. They took soft steps towards the Shinigami and shook their head, reaching over to pull the blanket that was currently on the floor over him.

They stopped, however, when they reached the Shinigami's hands, which were clenched together and holding some foreign object. The figure gently probed the object from between Ichigo's hands and then removed it. The held it in their hands as they brought the blanket up to Ichigo's chin.

Sitting down on the wooden desk that resided on the far wall across from the bed, the person flipped open and was instantly greeted with a picture of Ichigo and Uryuu. Ichigo was clearly holding Uryuu by the waist and was placing a kiss on the Quincy's cheek. Uryuu, who was surprised, raised his hand in defense and Ichigo snapped the picture. The person seemed to be taken aback and their mood instantly spoiled. Clicking various buttons they opened the messaging application and scrolled down to the "Outbox" folder. They seemed to grin when greeted with partially exposed sent messages such as "Babe, I'm sor…", "Please, let me talk to…" and "I never meant to…". They tsk'd, pushed the back arrow and went back to the main messaging menu.

Two or three clicks later and the phone popped up a message: "Messages deleted."

They sighed, though not in anger or frustration, and clicked at the inbox folder. They had deleted every message so why were there still eight messages in the inbox? Clicking at the first one they couldn't help but feel a tad bit angry. "From: Ishida. 'I know I don't say this enough…I love you, so much. Plz never forget that." They clicked at the next one and were met with something even more personal. "From: Ishida. 'Thank you…for today, it made me really happy that you were there J'."

They selected every one of the messages and unlocked them, and then deleted each and every last one. They closed the phone, placed it on the desk and then made their way casually towards Ichigo. Going on their knees, they gently stroked the orange strands of hair that hung precariously over the Shinigami's eyes. Ichigo groaned and stirred in his sleep, murmuring under his breath.

"Nn, Uri…Uryuu…"

The person paused and then got up, glaring at the sleeping teen. Slowly but surely, they made their way to Ichigo's room door. Instead of opening it and taking their leave, though, they turned left and entered his closet. Inside, Rukia Kuchiki lied in her futon, unsure about what she had done but not sorry. She laid there, smirk firmly planted on her lips and her eyes closed as she fell asleep, plotting her next few moves.


	2. His pain, Her Pleasure

Morning was more of a curse than a blessing. Ichigo woke up, with only minutes to spare, his eyes burning and his chest heavy. His limbs weren't any better, as they wouldn't cooperate with any of his wills. Each minute that passed was a rueful reminder of what he had done and, most importantly, who he had lost.

Changing in taut, languid movements, Ichigo changed from the street clothes he had worn to bed to his school uniform. His managed to drag himself to the kitchen and slumped at the counter where little Yuzu was placing little plates of toast, eggs and bacon. She looked at Ichigo, worry clearly visible on her young features, and sighed.

"I would ask you what was wrong but I already know the answer is…" The now thirteen year old said, her usually cheerful oak eyes downcast. Ichigo couldn't help but feel a little bad but said nothing as he poked at his cold breakfast.

"I'm not hungry." Ichigo choked out, surprised by how low and gruff his voice sounded to his own ears. He dropped the piece of toast he held in his hand and shook his head. "There's nothing to worry about, Yuzu." Ichigo said with a fake little smile that did anything but help Yuzu feel better, "I promise."

"Ichi-nii…" Yuzu whispered as her older brother walked out the door, "Why can't you talk to me like you do to dad and Karin?" Yuzu sighed and shook her head as she picked up Ichigo's untouched breakfast.

Ichigo walked down the street, mind in a haze. He didn't notice when he walked by Keigo or Mizuiro, and didn't even realize they had been calling his name until Keigo landed a fist against his cranium with a satisfying crack. Ichigo still didn't do anything except for staring in utter silence at the annoying teen.

"Hey Ichigo! WASSUP!" Keigo squeaked and Mizuiro sighed. Ichigo simply continued to stare at them with a blank expression-one that seriously troubled his friends.

"Hey Ichigo, are you okay?" Mizuiro said absently, clicking away at the buttons on his cell phone, most likely texting some random girl. "You don't look so well."

"Ehh…I'm…fine." Ichigo said, his voice wavering uncertainty. Mizuiro glanced at him over his cell phone and shrugged. If Ichigo wanted to lie about feeling bad then he would just have to wait until the teen wanted to talk: he wasn't one to force people to blab.

Ichgo got up and trotted with his oblivious friends, well one of them was anyway, and clambered up the school stairs to enter the classroom. The door is thrown open by a blatantly loud Keigo and Mizuiro and Ichigo silently follow. Wide eyes look deep into equally wide, azure and then oak eyes. Ichigo feels his throat constricting painfully, and then a warm hand gently pressing onto his shoulder.

"Hey, Ichigo, you okay?" Rukia's voice resounds and then there she is, in her usual manner. She smiles gently before looking back at Uryuu and Orihime. "Hiya guys!" She calls out and Orihime manages a meek greeting. Uryuu, on the other hand, picks up his hand and then turns away to continue to speak to the teenage girl.

"Yeah…" Ichigo says absently, still looking at the duo's direction. Rukia's cheeks puffed up in annoyance and she huffed. She turned towards Uryuu and Orihime, something akin to anger boiling through her veins. In a quick movement she was clinging onto Ichigo's arm, her eyes downcast.

"What's wrong with them? They just gave me a look that…" Rukia shivers, "Chilled me to the bone!" Ichigo looks over his shoulder at them and says nothing. He walks over to his seat, Rukia Kuchiki still clinging to his arm and pressing herself close to him.

Uryuu tries his hardest not to look, he truly tries his hardest, but his heart is palpitating oddly and it's making him feel uneasy. He turns slightly, eyes hidden from Orihime's view, and looks at the Shinigami. His heart jerks and his mouth goes dry. Rukia is holding Ichigo like some petty love-bird and he does nothing; he doesn't remove her nor pushes her further away. He just leaves her be. Uryuu's eyes fill with unwanted tears and his throat feels raw.

Uryuu gets up, grabs his bag, and rushes out of the classroom.

Ichigo turns around at the sound of a chair scraping and watches as the Last Quincy takes his leave from the classroom. Ichigo wants to go, wants to follow the Quincy to the ends of this world and the next as long as he can explain himself-as long as he can make the Quincy not hate him. That's what he fears the most: the hate. He wants to get up and run after Uryuu, shouting his words of love and apologize but it's too late-much too late.

He, as everyone has before, given up on himself.

Orihime is rushing behind Uryuu, her stride as heavy as her breath. She doesn't know what set off her dear friend, and doesn't know what to do other than follow him to wherever he is going. Uryuu turns once more and ends up in a dead end. The hallway is dim, empty, and full of half-empty lockers. It seems Uryuu has given up and the Quincy simply collapses onto the floor, back against a set of lockers.

"O-Orihime ch-ch" Uryuu stutters and muffles a sob. Orihime kneels before him and wraps her arms around him, allowing him this small opening of weakness. Her next words are tender and seem to bring more sapphire eyes.

"It's okay, Uryuu-kun." Orihime runs her fingers through his raven locks and gives him an innocent, tender peck on the cheek. "Talk when you're ready. I will be here."

"It…all of this started six months ago…" Uryuu starts, and his hand travels into his bag, which he had almost dropped numerous times ever since he had started out the door. Uryuu reveals a thin black notebook, looking ragged; the spine is tattered and the cover looks old. "It all started with this…"

* * *

**A/N:** I am in dire need of a Beta! I need someone who can help proof read, add info and details and most importantly a brainstorming buddy! Comment if u want more info or volunteer! TwT


	3. Blackmail

"It was six moths ago, Orihime-chan…it might seem like a long story, but please bear with me. Remember when I lost my notebook?"

"Hai"

"That's when it all started."

(note: this is where Uryuu is telling his story; this, however, is the past in a different POV)

* * *

"Where the _hell_ is it!" Uryuu grumbled and nearly toppled over a desk in his ransacking. His bag, which was thrown on the floor, contents spewed across the classroom floor, was near the door and after not being able to find his missing item. He shut his sapphire eyes and tried to think back to where he had it and cut down his list from the ten possibilities to at least six. Plopping down in the middle of the classroom, Uryuu pushed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If anyone looks inside and realizes that it's mine…" Uryuu shook his head, but the thought kept looming over him. "If they realize it's mine then I am completely screwed!"

…

A shadow moves from the doorway, obscuring the light from the other room. The wind from the windows is cold, harsh as the winter makes its closing. The small, almost miniscule notebook placed atop the bed, amongst the clutter of clothes, bed sheets and school supplies, begins to open. One more strong gust of wind and the cover is thrown open, exposing simply a few seemingly insignificant words:

_Ishida Uryuu, Class 1_

The person that once stood at the doorway returns and enters the room, flicking on the light and ambling through clutter. They lay down on the mattress, as if though purposely ignoring the notebook that's lying, precariously on the edge now, beside them. After a few seconds of what seemed to be their mental debate, they reached over and grabbed the item.

They slowly mouthed the words they read, eyes scanning the pages, scrutinizing even the tiniest of marks. Their fingers traced some of the words, and when they finished reading what they wanted to, they turned to the front cover and read the name.

A small 'gotcha' was heard as the young man turned off the light.

The next morning, Ichida Uryuu looked a tad pale, his hair was in disarray and he looked tired. Needless to say he had spent the whole night searching for his notebook, and the only clue was that of which he had gotten from Orihime Inoue, his childhood friend.

"Oh, I saw Kurosaki-kun pick it up yesterday!" She had said as if though it where no big deal. Uryuu had turned pale and banged his head against the wall a few times. Of all the people in the class, why did _he_ have to be the one to pick up his notebook?

Uryuu Ishida and Ichigo Kurosaki had a…colorful history behind them, to say the least, and now that he had Uryuu's notebook…

…nothing good would come of it in the very least, and Uryuu knew that.

Uryuu waited patiently at his desk, waiting up for the damn teen to come and take his seat, which was directly behind his own. The first bell rang and first period came and went.

Ring! Second passed.

Riiiiing! Third was on the brink of ending, the 'ten minute' bell rang and still, no mop of orange hair was visible in the classroom. Uryuu felt that Ichigo wasn't going to come when the door burst open and there, hair messier than usual, uniform untidy and panting, stood Kurosaki Ichigo. Uryuu felt himself get instinctively angry, a byproduct of their history of clashing.

"So nice of you to join us, Mister Kurosaki." Mr. Hou said without even looking over his book. "What's your excuse?"

"Sorry, sensei. I stayed up and did some late-night reading and working." Ichigo said dismissively as he walked to his desk. His eyes met with Uryuu's wide sapphire eyes and a devilish little smirk played on his lips.

Uryuu felt a rise in his killing intent.

The bastard had it, read it and even _taunted_ him about it, too!

Uryuu got up, grabbed the devious teen by the shoulder and hauled him out of the classroom, only mumbling a little "need to talk urgently" to Mr. Hou. Ichigo didn't fight the grasp, or even being in all ,terms and purposes, dragged out of the class he had barely entered by the clearly disgruntled teen.

Being thrown quite painfully against the lockers, however, wasn't foreseen.

"Bastard, I know you have it." Uryuu growled, grabbing Ichigo by the lapels of his shrit and growling in his face. "Give. It. Back."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"My fucking notebook." Uryuu said curtly," I know you have it."

"I don't have shit." Ichigo retorted with equal anger.

"Bull shit!" Uryuu cursed. "Inoue-chan said you had it!" Uryuu recounted. Ichigo, for his part, looked fairly innocent, if it weren't for the smirk on his lips. HE just loved to tease and taunt Uryuu way too much. It was, in his eyes, incredible how he could make the other teen so angry and on-defense so quickly.

Ichigo broke the silence, and the rising tension, by laughing. It was bitter and slightly cynical and the guffaw echoed down the hall. "Yes." Ichigo nodded. "I have your notebook."

"Give it back." Uryuu commanded.

"No." Ichigo muttered, drawing his face closer to Uryuu's. Uryuu felt nauseous at the proximity and backed away almost instantly. "If you want your notebook back then we're going to have to make a bargain."

"Okay, how about this? Give me my notebook and I won't kill you right now?" Uryuu said sardonically.

"Psht, as if." Ichigo mocked conceitedly. Uryuu picked him up and slammed him against the metal lockers once again.

"Try me." Uryuu growled. Ichigo chuckled and suddenly their positions where switched with Ichigo holding Uryuu against the hard, cold lockers. "Bastard! What the hell do you want from me!" Uryuu shouted and Ichigo smirked.

"Seems like you're finally seeing things my way, Quincy." Ichigo whispers and then Uryuu stops trying to wriggle free. "If you break off this compromise, I'll rip up your notebook, and spread the pages all over the school. Maybe I'll read it all over the loud speaker?" Ichigo taunts and Uryuu growls.

"What do you want?" Uryuu asks, and Ichigo chuckles and lowers his head.

"Glad ya' asked…"

…

Uryuu walked quickly, managing to catch up to Ichigo at the Shinigami's locker. Ichigo ignored him until he was done putting everything in it's place. Uryuu took a breath and nodded.

"I accept your deal. On my basis, though."

"Then shoot." Ichigo said with a smirk.

"Nothing stupid, or dirty." Uryuu says seriously, ignoring Ichigo's roar of laughter. "No innuendo, at all, and I wont be a 'sex slave'." Ichigo calms down after a few more minutes and nods, lifting his hand. Uryuu shakes it and Ichigo laughs a little.

"I wouldn't touch ya' if you where the sexiest person alive and it was only us two in the world." Ichigo jokes and start's walking. "Welcome to day one…slave."

Ichigo hears Uryuu scoff but follow him.


End file.
